Various schemes have been developed in the field of automatic transmissions to provide an overdrive ratio. The overdrive ratio is desirable as an additional ratio for the advantages of fuel economy and flexibility in the ratio coverage available. Normal solutions to this problem, as recognized in the prior art, include overdrive gear sets added in series to the transmission structure which adds greatly to the space requirements, not only in the axial sense but also in the radial sense as compared to the transmission without the overdrive ratio. In addition, many of the prior art designs require the utilization of a friction brake for the overdrive ratio and a friction clutch for the locked-up condition of the overdrive gear set, the locked-up condition being required when the transmission is operating in ratios other than overdrive. One solution to this problem is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 748,626; filed Dec. 8, 1976; of common assignee. This solution involves a two-way roller clutch with a controlled cage and a friction brake for an element of the gear set. A complex piston and hydraulic structure is used to accomplish the interlock which assures that before the brake is applied the cage for the one-way device is controlled.